My hands are cold
by Twitchzx
Summary: A one-shot where clint pretends he isn't cold, and Natasha calls him out on it.


**Author's Notes:**

Hey :) So being the irresponsible person I am, I went ahead and wrote a new one-shot instead of updating 'I know you're lying' I hope you enjoy this one-shot as much I as I did writing it :) This one-shot is based on a AU which I found on tumblr. (So credits go to him/her/them) I also have other AUs which I'm planning to write, but we'll see ;)

Please leave a review as they serve as my source of motivation! :b (Of course, feel free to provide me with any feedback on how I can improve my writing :) because I have absolutely no fucking idea what I'm doing lmao)

 **AU:** Who wears the oversized scarf and hat, who wears a t shirt and skinny jeans no matter how cold it is ("DUDE ITS FUCKING -15″)

Enjoy! :)

* * *

As the nights become longer, and the days, shorter, it was finally winter. Snow fell from the heavens gently, draping the sleepy town in its' embrace.

Deciding that they deserve a well-earned 'vacation' after the Battle Of New York, the pair of assassins fled to one of their many safe-houses in the tiny settlement of Stehekin. Technically, they were both grounded by SHIELD, because Clint was compromised by Loki's mind control, and Fury is fully aware that Natasha would most probably be compromised because of _Clint_. It was that simple. Clint affects Natasha, and Natasha affects Clint. For the better or the worse, no one knows.

It was minus fifteen celsius outside, yet Natasha managed to convince Clint to go for a walk despite the bitingly harsh temperature. (They have been cooped up in the safe-house for a week straight due to the unrelenting snowfall and Natasha was bored out of her mind.)

"Clint, it's fucking _minus fifteen degrees_ " said Natasha, trying her utmost best to contain a laugh because of the scene in front of her. Clinton Francis Barton was only wearing a thin blue t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. When it's minus fifteen degrees out. Minus fifteen.

"Yeah I know." Clint replied nonchalantly. He was trying to look cool in front of Natasha, after she teased him about being a pussy when it comes to low temperatures during a mission in China. Trying to ignore the gnawing cold (but failing), his voice trembles by that little bit when he replied, but Natasha noticed.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are." she uttered, rolling her eyes. She was decked out in full armour. Gloves, oversized scarfs and hats, coats and boots. Despite being born in Russia, she hated the cold, she hated how she saw her friends freeze to death under the lethally low temperatures there. So she buried herself under heaps of fabric, hoping that it would function as a shield.

The pair walked out to the pavement, their breaths instantly forming puffs of vapour. As they made their way to the nearest park, Clint became increasingly quiet, choosing to stay silent as he was literally freezing.

"Clint, are you sure you're okay?" asked Natasha, with the slightest hint of worry in her voice. She knew how much he hated the cold, yet he wasn't whining as per usual.

"I'm...fine." he exhaled, sending a weak grin towards Natasha.

"Well you certainly don't look like it. Let's stop here for a while?" she replied, making her way to a bench.

"Yeah that's a great idea." he sighed in relief, taking a seat beside her.

A few moments of silence passed; Not those awkward ones, instead, the silence shared between them are comfortable, if anything. However, it was punctuated by Clint's chattering teeth and his sniffing.

"Drop the act, Barton." she said quietly, knowing that pushing himself any further would cause him to fall seriously ill.

"I ain't acting." he said defensively, trying to pick up the remains of his pride. _He knew_ that she got him. And she called him _Barton._ Shit was about to get real.

Natasha whipped around to face her partner, lover, and best friend. With her eyes flashing, she glared at him, waiting for him to admit that he was acting. But he didn't.

"This is about that time in China isn't it? When I laughed at you for being unable to stand the cold. You're acting like this because of it aren't you?" she demanded, pissed with how he was acting. She only meant it as a joke. But the idiot went and took it seriously.

"No, nat, that's not the reaso-" he tried to explain, though failing due to two reasons.

Reason _one_ , Natasha caught him. Everything she said was true. Ever since China, her comment has been weighing on his mind, causing him wear outrageously unsuitable clothing just to prove to her that he can stand the cold. He didn't want to look _weak_ in front of her.

Reason _two_ , all of his senses was suddenly filled with Natasha, because she was kissing him. _Natasha romanoff was kissing him._ Her lips on his forced him to shut up, making him _taste_ her instead.

"You need to shut up, Barton." she gasped, breaking the kiss to breathe.

"I think I'm starting to like you calling me Barton." he said breathlessly, grinning widely.

"Well, you are such an idiot, Barton." she replied slyly, emphasising his name on purpose. She watched as his eyes widened and a different glint appeared in his orbs.

"But you _love_ this idiot." he shot back smirking.

And then he kissed her back with everything he's got.

* * *

 **A/N:**

So what do you think? ;) I actually planned for this fic to be fluffy but it somehow morphed into something more angsty (?)

To be honest, I've actually lost my motivation to complete 'I know you're lying'. I mean, the chapters I wrote seemed forced and I'm unhappy with how the story's progressing. So...I might stop writing it :( *whispers* sorry

Remember to leave a review! :D


End file.
